


Truce

by ussnicole



Series: Truce [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Addict With A Pen, Anathema, Be concerned, Childhood, Growing Up, It's cute idk what you want me to say, Love-hate - Freeform, M/M, Not today, Oh ms believer, Slow Burn, Songfic, The Judge - Freeform, Young, Young Love, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, we don't believe what's on tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussnicole/pseuds/ussnicole
Summary: The two had never seen eye to eye. If Tyler was having a good day, Josh would do everything in his power to make it a bad day. If Josh was having a bad day, Tyler would do everything in his power to make it worse.No wonder they fell in love.Part One.





	1. Be Concerned

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler's POV - Age 6

Josh is a big meanie-head. He told me I was poopy. 

It’s not my fault he was gullible enough to believe me when I said that I would give him my gummy bears if he helped me finish cutting out the shapes for my birthday card I was making. Teacher told me that ‘gullible’ is a big boy word and she is very proud of me for knowing it. I don’t think Josh understood what it meant, ‘cause I called him Mr. Gullible when he asked me for the gummies after finishing with his scissors and he started crying and saying that I called him a mean name. 

He might have been crying ‘cause I shoved the last gummy bear in my mouth real quick and chewed it in front of his meanie face. Then he called me poopy! He’s the poopy one. He cut me in line at recess to be with his friend Ashley and stepped on my brand new shoes. I was trying to keep them super clean and white to prove to my mom that I can keep my stuff clean, and that big turd stepped on them! He left a big old dirty spot on the top. 

Meanie-head. 


	2. The Judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh's POV - Age 10

I really wish Mom would stop sending me over to the Josephs’ house to give them baked goods.  _ He’s  _ over there, and he’s a jerk. Tyler, I mean. He’s always been a jerk, but the latest rude thing he did was “accidentally” spilling his soda all over my shirt at lunch yesterday. I don’t think it was an accident because he laughed in my face afterwards, but I didn’t have any proof and I’m not a tattle-tale. 

Anyway, Mom sent me over with a plate of cookies  _ again _ , even though I told her I was sorting my rock collection and was very busy. Mrs. Joseph and my mom are really good friends, which sucks, because her son is such a butthead. I think Mom thinks that Tyler and I are friends. Or that we should be. I think she should mind her own business.

When I get over there, Tyler’s little sister opens the door, stares at me for a minute, and then runs into the house, leaving the door open. I walk in, waiting for Mrs. Joseph to come, when I hear music coming from upstairs. Their house is just like mine, but the furniture is different. Where my couch and TV are, there’s a big piano. It’s weird. When someone starts singing upstairs, I stop looking around and listen. I think it’s Tyler, which is weird because I didn’t think he was talented. He’s singing some sad song, which is dumb because… because it’s him, and he’s dumb. 

I’m tempted to yell up at him to shut his door or just plain shut up, but then Mrs. Joseph comes into the room and starts going on and on about the cookies and I forget to give Tyler a hard time. 

Maybe at school. 


	3. Not Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's POV - Age 15

I cannot believe this. I got in a fight at school today, and got suspended for the rest of the week! Luckily it’s Wednesday. Mom is pissed. 

It’s all Josh’s fault. 

If he hadn’t started teasing me about playing piano and singing, then I wouldn’t have gotten mad and punched him in the face. As soon as I saw the blood coming from his nose I whispered ‘sorry,’ but I didn’t really mean it. Unfortunately, a teacher saw and sent me and him to the office. He kept shooting me dirty looks but I was too nervous about talking to the dean to glare back at him.

Too bad I didn’t break his stupid nose.


	4. Anathema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh's POV - Age 17

I think I hate Tyler Joseph.

No, I  _ know  _ I hate him.

He won’t stay out of my head! Every time I space off in school, I’m thinking about him. It’s so fucking annoying. The worst part? I’m not even thinking about how much I hate him. I’m thinking about his freaking stupid haircut and his sad eyes and his pouty lips and-

Fuck. 

Not even my dreams are neutral territory. 

The worst part? I can’t remember why I hate him. 


	5. Addict With A Pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's POV - Age 19

You know what’s the worst thing about love? It’s not picky. It just pops up when you least expect it and ruins everything. 

Josh Dun ruins everything. 

Right when I think I can stop hating him and begin to open up just a little bit, I have to do something completely embarrassing - or worse, vulnerable. 

How the  _ hell _ did he find out that I’m suicidal? How the hell did he find out that I go to therapy every week, that I have to take a pill every morning to get through the day, that I’m a walking denial, aimlessly floating through life, searching for purpose?

Of course I’ll be here tomorrow. 

How could he ask if I was going to live through the night?

I’m not a head case.

I’m not crazy.


	6. Oh (Mr.) Believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh's POV - Age 21

It’s really cold. I can tell Tyler is freezing, he’s shaking, and so am I. I’m not shaking from the cold so much, though. I’m just nervous. My nose is running and my feet are slipping on ice and my heart is falling for the pink-nosed, warm-eyed, insecure boy next to me who can’t hear a thing through the thick muffs on his ears. 

“I love you,” I tell him. 

He sniffles and rubs his nose.

He hasn’t heard me.

He takes my hand, though, and I stop shaking. Suddenly, I feel very warm.

 


	7. We Don't Believe What's On TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue - Age 21

Tyler and Josh are in the bathroom of their shared apartment. Josh has his head over the sink, and Tyler is rubbing globs of light blue dye in Josh’s hair haphazardly, laughing as drips of the dye spatter onto Josh’s neck. 

“How about we focus on dying my hair and not my entire body, huh Ty? I don’t want to be a smurf,” Josh tells him, smiling despite himself as Tyler continues to giggle. Tyler leans down, kissing Josh’s cheek before whispering in his ear.

“I don’t care what color your hair is, you’ll always be handsome.” Josh smiles up at him, that squinty, tongue held between teeth, bright Josh Dun smile, and Tyler melts. He may have wanted to die before he got old, but that was before Josh. Tyler may think twice about the whole “live fast, die young.” He didn’t know love before that.

He didn’t know Josh. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Mr. Gullible, but lying's all I've learned, so be concerned
> 
> When the leader of the bad guys sang something soft and soaked in pain I heard the echoes from his secret hideaway
> 
> Just because I play the piano doesn't mean I am not willing to take you down (I'm sorry)
> 
> Won't you go to someone else's dreams; won't you go to someone else's head?
> 
> Of course I'll be here again see you tomorrow but it's the end of my days end of my ways as a walking denial
> 
> I will tell you I love you but the muffs on your ears will cater your fears
> 
> I don't care what's in your hair, I just wanna know what's on your mind
> 
> (ooh also side note I was thinking about doing an inversion of this story where I switch and tell from the other perspective - chapter one would be josh instead of tyler - good idea? up to you guys!)


End file.
